A Lack Of Color
by SomeoneNamedLiz
Summary: With Clare's reluctance, Eli is called in on an assignment about an anonymous killer. Will this final assignment cost him his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. Long time no see, eh? Well I missed writing for this site so here I am.  
>You might want to know that I am a huge mangaanime fan so this story is a Death Note inspired fic.**

**This chapter might be a tad confusing but the beginning of it is set to present time as it transitions to two months before.**

**Anyway, I don't really know exactly where I'm going with this, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

**By the way, when I say 'Kira', I mean killer. It's no one's specific name.**

_"There's always the chance you could die right in the middle of your life story."_

**_ Survivor—Chuck Palahniuk_ **

She ran, ran as fast as her weak body, but anger filled heart could withstand. She wouldn't stop until she had Kira on their knees, begging for mercy. She had the target on lock, and ran even faster. It was as if luck was on her side today because Kira ran toward a dead end. She smirked as satisfaction ran through her. Slowly, she came to a stop and just glared at Kira.

Panting heavily, she said "You know, I was completely oblivious to your little game in the beginning, but now," she tapped her head and continued, "it's all so obvious. I really don't know how I was so stupid to not know it was you all along."

Kira tried to escape by running away, but Clare swiftly took out a gun from her holster.

"Don't even think about it." she said.

"One bullet in this pretty little gun travels up to seventeen hundred feet per second. Now, do you honestly think that if you try to run, you'll escape unharmed?" Clare said humorously.

"I don't think so." Clare motioned the gun toward the dead end of the wall and Kira obliged.

"You won't kill me, I know you won't. I'm your friend." Kira said nervously, playing with the hem of their shirt.

"Well, friend," Clare said while putting emphasis on 'friend', "you seemed to easily kill your friends. The people that have been by your side through everything. It should be fairly easy for me to shoot you right now, correct?"

"Then...then think about your future! Yes, your future! You'll then go to jail if I end up..dead." Kira shifted their eyes from left to right, up and down.

"You took every single thing away from me; I have nothing. So quite frankly, I don't give a shit about my future" Clare said, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision.

Clare started to walk closer toward Kira, "I must admit, this was quite the little game of yours. Well thought out, even. You were always such a smart person; too bad you went and did all of this."

"None of this was a damn game! Every single person that I killed was a menace to society. It's no wonder this world is a goddamn forsaken place. I just had to rid it from these people! To then create my perfect utopia" Kira said defensively.

"You are no one to judge people's choices or decisions. You're no god." Clare bobbed her head to the side.

As Clare tauntingly put the gun directly toward Kira's neck, a piercing "Clare!" was heard. Both Clare and Kira turned to look at the yell's direction, and what they saw was…

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

Clare's giggle was music to Eli's ears. He spun her around as they both laughed with tears in their eyes. Tears of happiness, of course. After six, insane years of dating, Eli had finally grown the balls to propose to Clare. Without a doubt she said yes, and immediately started to think of their wedding.

"Whoa, slow down there, crazy" Eli said teasingly. "We have more than enough time to plan for the wedding."

"But Eliii, it takes years to plan one! Even for both of our simple tastes! I mean, there's the cake, the bridesmaids, the maid of honor, the rings, the location, the-" Clare was then interrupted by Eli's lips.

He gave her a light peck just to tease her and then proceeded to grab her face gently with both of his hands, "Look at me, there is plenty of time. Don't you worry."

Clare couldn't help but crack a smile and agree with him. She always did.

"Besides, me quitting the position I had at the FBI kind of backtracks things a bit. I have to find a new, stable job for us to kind of, you know, survive" Eli chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "You did want me to get a safer job anyway."

"Yes, I did, and you know why. Almost every day you were shot at. God forbid something happens to you and we have children by then, what the hell would I say to them?" Clare walked toward Eli and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kids, daddy was too busy trying to be a superhero that he carelessly encountered his kryptonite." Clare shuddered. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Alright, fair enough" Eli smirked, putting his hands gently on Clare's hips and pulling her toward him.

Just as Eli dove in to kiss her, the house phone obnoxiously rang. They both groaned from their sexual frustration as Eli reluctantly went to answer it. Clare decided to go lay in bed as Eli was heard greeting the person on the other line.

"Hello?" Eli says impatiently, looking at Clare as she teasingly walked upstairs.

"Yes, Elijah Goldsworthy, please?" a low, baritone voice answers.

"Speaking." an exasperated Eli banged his head against the wall, wanting to bang something else.

"Ah, Eli, didn't recognize your voice for a moment there. It's Chief Langdon. "

Eli quickly then perked up and quickly responded, "Yes, sir, what can I do you for?"

"Look, I know that you resigned just a few days ago, but…we really need your help on a case."

Taking a seat, Eli sighs, "Sir, I can't help. I resigned for a reason, which reason being, by soon to be wife would kill me if I did go on this case."

"Oh trust me, I understand that. But, we need you. I know for a fact that you're the only one that can solve this."

"I'm sure that I'm not the only brilliant mind there" Eli smirked, knowing that it wasn't true. He was, for a fact, the smartest out of everyone.

"Well, you're not but, anonymous killers are your specialty after all."

Eli's instincts triggered, automatically hearing 'anonymous killer'.

"I'll do it," he said enthusiastically, "Tell me more about this killer."

"Well great!" Chief Langdon boomed. "I must warn you, we have never dealt with someone like this. This person's…sadistically brilliant. At first, we didn't see anything out of the ordinary with these deaths, they were just heart attacks. Gradually, it became more suspicious. Same time of deaths, notes with similar wording about suicide in the victims' pocket, absolutely no fingerprints, no DNA, no evidence left behind of someone's doing."

As Eli listened intently to Chief Langdon, Clare called out to him, "Eli, you've been on the phone for a long time, who is it?"

Eli disregarded Clare's voice and brought his attention back to the Chief.

"Still want to work on this case?" Langdon asked.

"Oh yeah, this bastard's mine. Only problem? Telling Clare." Eli nervously bit his lip.

A boisterous laugh came out of Langdon as he said, "Well good luck with that one. I'll send you a file of everything you need to know."

As they both hung up, Clare came in to the room and asked, "Tell me what?"

Eli's eyes widened in surprise, "Well, um, you see, I kind of, sort of, agreed to..." as Eli discreetly got quieter, he blurted "work on a case."

Eli shut both of his eyes tightly and slowly opened one eye when Clare didn't say a word. She just stood there, hands on her hips and eyebrows quirked up.

"You agreed to what?" she asked in a tone that Eli couldn't detect.

Looking at Clare straight in the eyes, Eli clearly stated, "I agreed to work on this one last case. "

Puckering her lips and looking downward toward the floor, Clare asked, "Because?"

"Because I'm the only smart one working at out bureau?" he said in an attempt at making Clare laugh.

Well that didn't work.

"Because they really need my help with this. Please understand" Eli said pleadingly.

After several minutes of deliberation in Clare's head, "Fine, you can work on it." A big smile was suddenly plastered on Eli's face.

"On one condition" Clare continued. "I get to come with you to wherever this case is happening. Deal?"

Eli frowned, knowing that Clare simply agreeing was impossible. He knew that she was too stubborn to even argue with about a compromise. He had no choice, but to agree with her conditions. Nodding, he took a seat at his computer chair and started to open up his email for the file that he was awaiting.

"Great! I'll start packing" Clare said smugly as Eli internally groaned.

As Clare sprinted upstairs to pack, Eli grabbed his laptop and followed her.

"So apparently this case is in Toronto. " Eli and Clare both turned to each and they both had a genuine smile on their faces.

"Looks like we'll be able to visit some friends and family and tell them about our news?" Clare said hopefully.

"Absolutely! I'll make sure of it" Eli said reassuringly. Clare smiled warmly.

"It'll be a long flight from Vancouver to Toronto. I'll call Alli and see if she can pick us up at the airport!" Clare happily ran off to get her cellphone.

Eli shook his head and chuckled at Clare's eagerness. It was as if she were a little kid again.

Clare dialed Alli's number, knowing it by heart from the days she would call her crying after a fight with Eli.

"Clare! It's about time you call! How have you been?" Alli yelled her little heart out.

Clare moved her cellphone away from her ear, waiting for Alli to calm down. She laughed, "I'm fine, Alli. Better than fine, great. How are you? Haven't spoken to you in a while."

"And whose fault is that?" Alli said accusingly. As Clare was about to respond, Alli interjected, "Never mind that. I'm doing very well. I'm just here at The Dot, with the everyone of course."

After graduating from Degrassi, the majority of Eli and Clare's graduating class went to the University of Toronto and from there, they've just always kept in touch and hung out. Even after graduating from UofT. They couldn't shake the custom of going to The Dot, so they simply never stopped going.

"That's great. Listen, Alli, Eli and I are flying to Toronto tomorrow and-" Clare couldn't finish her sentence when Alli started screaming out of joy.

"Are you serious? Clare, that's amazing! Why wait to tell me?" a confused Alli asked.

"I'll explain everything when I see you, I promise. Can you pick us up at the airport tomorrow morning?" Clare asked, biting her nails from nervousness.

"Of course I will! You can always count on me." Alli said in a comforting tone."Thank you. See you then." Clare to Eli, she wasn't surprised to see that smirk across his face."Are you ready?" Clare asked as she slowly climbed on top of Eli.

"When am I not?" Eli said as they both giggled.

**The Dot—Toronto**

As soon as Alli hung up her cellphone, she let out a piercing squeal.

Jake, Adam, Fiona, Imogen, Connor, Wesley, Drew, Dave, Bianca, and Owen abruptly turned to look at Alli as they all simultaneously asked "What happened?"

"Guys! Clare and Eli are coming here tomorrow! Isn't that great?" Alli screeched out loudly.

__

_Definitely great all right. Damn Eli's coming here to find out who I am, I bet. Such a shame to kill him if he gets in my way. Not under any circumstances will I let him uncover everything that I am capable of doing. Especially him finding out about the Death Note. I must admit, Eli is almost as smart as me. That doesn't matter. Many have tried, all ended up dead._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and story alert thingy, it means a lot! Still don't really know where I'm heading with this, but I hope I don't disappoint.

In this chapter, things start to get a little more exciting. Now, without further ado, please enjoy chapter two!

"_Everyone is so full of shit/ Born and raised by hypocrites/ Hearts recycled but never saved/ From the cradle always to the grave"  
><em>** Jesus of Suburbia—Green Day**

Clare was abruptly woken up by the plane's captain saying "At this moment, we advise you put your seat belts on as we prepare to land at Toronto Pearson International Airport."

Enthusiastically, Clare turned to her right to share the news with Eli, but to her dismay, he wasn't there. Looking around carefully, Clare saw that the bathroom sign displayed occupancy and so she hoped that Eli was just in the bathroom.

A few minutes had passed when, in fact, Eli stepped out looking very relieved as he made his way back to his seat next to Clare. She wrapped her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder.

"We're about to land in Toronto soon" Clare smiled happily as she shifted her eyes toward her seat window and sighed.

When Eli didn't respond, Clare scrunched up her eyebrows and picked her head up to look directly at Eli. He had his eyes closed, but you could clearly tell that he wasn't asleep. Clare shook him and Eli's eyes quickly opened, as if someone were attacking him.

He observed her with a questioning look and asked, "What?" in, what could be mistakenly taken as a rude way. Clare raised an eyebrow and gave him one of her deathly looks.

Eli sighed, while groaning, "Sorry, I'm just not feeling well. This airplane food is shit and has been making me go to the bathroom every ten minutes. If I sue, will I win?"

Clare ignored his last question, "Do you want me to ask for something? Maybe they have some tea?" she asked while rubbing his stomach gently, making Eli groan in bliss.

"What you're doing is making me feel better already, thanks." Eli smiled weakly at Clare.

Clare felt terrible seeing Eli in pain, but they were about to land any minute. Eli would have to endure the stomachache and wait until Alli picks them up to go to a pharmacy.

Clare grabbed onto Eli's hand and felt the plane slowly descend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eli shook his leg impatiently as he and Clare sat down to wait for Alli; she was always late for everything.

After Clare and Eli got off the plane, they had to get a cart and head toward the luggage carousal. That was a pain in the ass itself because of all the many similar suitcases. Eli continuously grabbed the wrong ones many times, which earned him a few good yells from elderly women. Eventually, he finally had the right ones in his possession.

Eli was bewildered as to how Clare sat there looking as calm as ever, smiling, even.

Right as Eli was about to question her, a shrilling voice engulfed his ears. He cringed on the spot.

"Clare!" Alli came running toward the young couple as she opened her arms widely in motion to hug Clare.

"Alli! You're here!" Clare automatically hugged her best friend and tears started to form in both of their eyes.

Not seeing each other in almost four years really got to them.

Eli stood there awkwardly, his hands in his pockets, as he let the two friends have their moment of reunion. Although Eli wasn't too fond of Alli, he was happy that she made Clare happy at the moment, and for that, he smiled a genuine smile.

Right when Alli let go of Clare, she caught Eli smiling and couldn't help herself but lunge at him. Eli was caught off guard by the hug that his legs gave in on him. He and Alli went to the ground as Clare stood behind them, bursting into giggles.

Eli picked himself up while giving Alli a dirty look. Clare hit Eli's chest as she grabbed onto Alli's hand to help her up.

"I am so sorry!" Alli blubbered, "I was just so excited to see you both and, well, I guess I got carried away" she laughed nervously as Eli stared her down.

A moment of silence passed when Clare gave Eli "the look". He inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly as he said, "It's fine, Alli. I guess it's…nice seeing you too."

Rolling his eyes, Eli made his way toward his and Clare's bags. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Yes, of course! My car is right outside," Alli said while leading Clare and Eli out the door and to her car.

After Eli and Clare finished putting their bags in the back of Alli's car, he helped Clare into the passenger seat next to Alli, like the gentleman he is. He closed her door and headed to the back seat where he was going to sit.

Finally happy that he was about to get some sleep in the car, the worst happened. Alli started to play Bieber. You'd think that after all these years she's outgrow this phase, apparently not.

"She still listens to this annoying fuck?" Eli thought.

Groaning, he covered his ears with his hands and rested his head against the seat. He could still hear the faint voices of Alli and Clare singing along.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally! We can lie in bed, just the two of us," Eli boomed with happiness.

After a fairly short ride from the airport to the hotel they were staying at, The Drake Hotel, Eli excitedly ran out of the car and hurriedly grabbed their bags.

Screaming, "Thanks Alli, see you later!" Eli went into the hotel and picked up the key to the room he reserved for himself and Clare.

Clare took her sweet time in saying goodbye to Alli, but promised her that she'd see her later during the day. Alli had that mischievous look in her eyes and Clare was a little worried, but decided to disregard it.

Meeting Eli in the lobby, they took the elevator up to the fifth floor. They walked the long hallway to their room and were very pleased with what they saw.

Eli roughly set the bags down on the ground and decided to dive into the bed. A content sigh escaped his lips and motioned Clare to join him.

Clare happily joined Eli in bed as comfortable silence engulfed the room.

"How's that stomachache of yours? We forgot to tell Alli to take us to a pharmacy." Clare spoke softly after several minutes had gone by.  
>"It's definitely much better; I don't really think medicine is needed," Eli grunted.<p>

Clare slowly rose from Eli's arms to look at him, "Then I guess you're well enough to break in this bed?"

Eli became flustered by Clare's daring choice of words. When he tried to speak, nothing came out.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Clare giggled. Slowly mounting him, Eli instinctively placed his hands on her hips as Clare seductively went in to kiss him.

As they were about to go further, Eli's cellphone began to rang. Out of annoyance, they both groaned and Eli reluctantly answered his phone.

"I presume you're in Toronto now, correct?" Chief Langdon knowingly asked on the other line.

Eli sighed, "Yes sir, I suppose you want me to meet with you now?"

"You supposed correctly. Now get on it, the bureau in twenty minutes," Langdon said as he roughly hung up.

One look from Eli was all it took for Clare to know what was going on. "It's alright, go. I'm supposed to meet Alli at The Dot now, anyway."

Hesitantly, Eli stood up and fixed his jeans. "Okay, I'll see you later."

He gave Clare a small peck and quickly left out the door.

"I guess I have to go meet Alli now," Clare muttered to herself.

**The Bureau **

After grabbing a cup of coffee, Eli met up with Langdon to get more of an insight about the killer.

"Alright Goldsworthy, let's see if you'll help us figure out this whole situation," Langdon said as he rummaged through a drawer to look for certain files on the case.

Eli smirked, "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Langdon motioned for Eli to sit in front of him at his desk. "Here are some pictures of the victims we're sure that the killer had something to do with."

Eli intently observed the pictures before him. None of the victims appeared to have any injuries or wounds and that confused him.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and asked, "Were they poisoned? I don't see any signs of physical inflictions."

"That's the thing, we did a CAT scan on all of bodies and absolutely nothing was found. In fact, they were all healthy," Langdon spoke.

Eli couldn't wrap his mind around how what he was being told was possible.

He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against. He simply stood up, grabbed all of the files, and left through the door.

Something just had to kill these people and he was going to find out how.

**The Dot**

Clare was told to meet Alli exactly at five, but the place looked abandoned. She decided to go in anyway, "Maybe they remodeled," she thought.

"Hello? Alli?" Clare spoke hesitantly.

Out of nowhere, the whole gang jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" nearly scaring Clare to death.

Bright, florescent lights turned on, music started playing, and a whole group of people came running toward Clare.

Jake, Adam, Fiona, Imogen, Connor, Wesley, Drew, Dave, Bianca, Owen, and of course Alli, all huddled around Clare to form a group hug. Random people that Alli invited began partying behind them.

"Guys, this is amazing! I missed you all!" Clare smiled widely as tears threatened to fall. She proceeded to hug one by one, but awkwardly greeted Imogen because of their rocky past. Both smiled at each other nonetheless.

"So where's Eli?" Imogen asked as Clare was hugging Adam.

"Oh, he had some business to take care of," Clare responded skeptically.

Alli felt the tension between them so she decided to yell, "Come on, let the partying commence!"

Everyone simultaneously agreed as Owen began to pass out drinks for everybody.

As the night progressed, everyone was having a great time, but couldn't help themselves in worrying about Owen. He just kept getting drunker and drunker, doing silly shit and aggressively making his move on girls.

Everyone kept on warning him to not get too drunk, but did he listen? Of course not.

Clare decided to call it a night and helped Alli rid The Dot from all of the people there, thanking each one for coming as they left the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Alli asked Clare politely.

Clare denied, "It's okay, Eli's going to pick me up at the corner. Want to come with?"

"It's fine, I'll just walk home," Alli smiled.

"Are you sure? It's really late," Clare said worriedly.

"Don't worry Clare, I'll be okay," Alli chuckled.

Clare reluctantly listened as she gave Alli one last hug before she left. "Call me tomorrow?"

Alli nodded and waved goodbye as Clare left.

After Alli finished cleaning up, she turned the lights off and headed out while locking the door behind her.

While walking home, she couldn't help but feel someone watching and walking from behind. Every five seconds she turned around to look, but saw nothing.

She decided to walk backwards for a moment, just to make sure someone didn't pop out. Sure enough, no one did.

She turned around to walk forward again, but jumped in fear as she saw a body blocking her way.

Her heart began to race as the person began to walk toward her. She was about to make a run for it, but she was finally able to distinguish the face and sighed in relief when it was only Owen.

"Owen, you scared the shit out of me!" she yelled as she hit his chest with her hand.

When she was about to pull her hand back, she felt Owen grab it with force and saw a smirk creeping up on his face.

"Owen, you're hurting me," Alli whimpered, starting to become terribly scared.

Owen picks Alli up from her thighs and pushes her against the brick wall.

She cried out in pain from the impact of her back against the wall and thought, "It wasn't a good idea to wear a short dress tonight."

Owen started to kiss up her neck forcefully while roughly sliding his hands up her dress, effortlessly holding her up.

"Owen, stop! You're drunk, stop! Please!" Alli begged him.

"In a minute, you're going to beg for something else," Owen chuckled.

Alli kept on trying to push him off of her, but it was no use; he was too strong. She then saw a silhouette of someone passing by the alley they were in, "Help! Someone help me!" she belted.

No one came.

She knew that silhouette wasn't a figment of her imagination, that person just didn't want to help her.

"Selfish bastard," she thought.

Right when Owen was about to insert himself in Alli, his eyes widened and his pupils became dilated.

Alli was crying and breathing heavily, when suddenly, she felt Owen drop her and her butt came in contact with the ground.

She stared at Owen's motionless body just a few feet away from her.

She decided to poke him. No response.

Owen was dead.

_I didn't expect to have to kill tonight, but that bastard deserved it. After what he did tonight, after what he has done in the past, he deserves to be killed over and over again. But alas, I cannot do that. After all, I am no God. Owen Milligan has been added to my list.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Who do you guys think the killer is? Let me know what you think!<br>Remember, the most obvious person is usually never it ;)


End file.
